Avengers in the Multiverse
by TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas
Summary: "Do we get a say in any of this?" "Well, you're two options are to either stare at the wall and suffer a mental breakdown, or take the remote and suggested entertainment. What sounds more pleasant to you?" When Odin's attempted transportation spell breaks reality, the Avengers, their friends and some strangers meet a very strange girl who shows them their potential futures.
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers and the Multiverse**

 **Wanda Greenleaf: You know those fics where our heroes read the books/watch the shows? Well, one of the Gods of Recurring Fiction stormed into my room when I was still fighting Writer's Block, pulled out a list of "cliches every writer worth their salt has written' and demanded to know why I had only completed two of the Harry Potter ones. I protested (while putting Writer's Block in a chokehold) that I had a lot of ideas and worked on them sporadically, and I was trying to explain to my brother why Steve annoyed me sometimes, but he wouldn't listen! Of course, the GRF was not interested in my excuses and threatened to make Writer's Block invincible unless I picked one of them. I panicked and threw my busterblade at it. I struck 'read the books'. Thankfully, he gave me a little leeway...and I'm allowed a little help!**

 **Dana: Sup.**

 **Wanda: This is also a collaberation with my friend DanaCardinal. She's quite new to writing stories, but she has a lot of great ideas and I ask that you check her out and give her some constructive comments so she can really get off the ground.**

 **Dana: I also stopped Writer's Block from killing her in her sleep.**

 **Wanda: That too. I do not own anything related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Prologue**

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID OLD MAN! IDIOTIC, BRAIN DEAD, IRRESPONSIBLE ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR SHEER ARROGANCE AND EGO! _**GAH!**_ "

To say Steve Rogers, aka Captain America was very confused right now was an understatement. One minute, he had been arguing with both the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, and Tony Stark aboard the Hellicarrier. They were in a tense situation – they had an unpredictable enemy (an Asgardian, no less) supposedly imprisoned on board the ship, and no one was willing to co operate in the face of mortal danger.

Nick Fury was hiding the truth – ie Phase two – from everyone involved.

Natasha was helping him along and sowing discord in Bruce Banner while she was at it.

Tony was being his usual hard-to-work-with-unless-your-name-is-Pepper self.

Thor had reverted to his old 'puny mortals' mindset.

Poor Bruce was just trying not to Hulk out.

Clint Barton, the final member, was currently a brainwashed minion of said villain, who was undoubtedly responsible for their current dissonance.

Fed up with Howard's son (the man had completely dashed his hopes of seeing shades of his old friend in the present) Steve challenged him to go a few rounds.

And then reality had exploded.

 **-Avengers and the Multiverse-**

"Ughh..." Steve returned to consciousness an indeterminate amount of time later. His head ached as if he had taken a grenade to the face (which had nearly happened a few times during the war) and his vision was swimming, so it took him a while to figure out where he was and what was going on.

However, the screaming of a very irate young woman brought him back to the fore.

"-SO TYPICAL OF YOU, GETTING INVOLVED WITH SHIT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND JUST EXPECTING IT TO WORK OUT THE WAY YOU WANT IT TO-"

Steve shot to his feet, only to find that his shield was missing. The rest of the Avengers were there as well – at least, everyone who had been in the room.

"Fury? What did you do?" Tony asked groggily as he got up.

"I didn't do a damn thing, Stark! What the hell is going on?" Fury demanded, his voice hardly registering over the sheer volume of the voice.

Natasha just groaned while Bruce was curled up in a near fetal position, struggling against his inner beast.

They weren't on the Hellicarrier anymore.

Instead, there were in a...strange place. It almost looked like a normal school auditorium, albeit mostly devoid of chairs except for a couple of rows; all of which were roped off from each other with gleaming crimson chains. There was a stage near the north end, which was currently occupied by a very strange looking person.

At first glance, she looked like a fairly ordinary teenaged girl – messy, wavy brown hair, pale skin, hazel eyes. She was dressed in a blue and white striped t shirt, jean shorts and running shoes, a purple circle pendant hanging from her neck. But when Steve looked at her, her form seemed to shudder and twist in ethereal light, other images super imposing over each other. One image involved a strange red and black metal suit somewhat resembling Tony's armor, but different at the same time. Another image gave her pointed ears and a green getup that looked vaguely familiar from his attempts to absorb modern pop culture. Another image gave her spiked leather armor and a savage look. None of these images stayed consistent. Also, in her hand she was holding an enormous sword almost as high as herself, which seemed to have a gun barrel attached to it. Not very normal.

Aside from all of that, Steve was fairly certain a normal teenage girl couldn't scream with the same volume as a five point five surround sound theater.

Stranger was the person she was yelling at.

"Father!?" Thor demanded in shock.

An old man, part of a group in one of the roped off areas, gave no sign he could hear Thor. Understandable, considering he was the one being screamed at. With him was a very beautiful but worried looking older woman, an irate black haired warrior maiden, a blonde who resembled Errol Flynn, a fat red haired man and a ninja-like man with darker skin then his companions.

However, the girl paused her rant when the prince spoke up.

"Oh good, you made it." She said in a normal vocal way, stepping over so she was standing in the middle of the stage regarding everyone in the room. "You know, I very nearly wasn't able to pull you out. The collapsing dimensions were engulfing the area in which your plane was flying when I finally realized what senile twat-waffle over here was doing."

She threw the old man a purely venomous look.

"Rescued...everyone?" Steve echoed dumbly, utterly taken off guard. "What happened?"

" _LOKI!"_ The black haired woman shrieked in rage.

Steve spun around to see their prisoner – _former_ prisoner, as it looked – lying back against a seat in the balcony, seemingly unconscious. Natasha gasped; Clint was there with him.

"For fuck's sake, shut up woman! Can you not see a nearly catatonic man when he's right in front of you!? Don't try and fuck things up any more than you've already contributed!" The girl on stage snarled.

The woman seemed shocked into silence at the sheer vitriol of the girl's remark.

"Are you mad!?" The old man demanded, recovering from the rant he had received upon this remark. "Deliver him to us before your foolish compassion allows him to escape!"

The woman next to him looked prepared to object, but she wasn't quite fast enough.

"Odin Allfather?" The girl barked out a laugh. "Odin All Father, you should change your name to Odin Fucking Imbecile! First you rip a _**BLACK HOLE IN SPACE AND TIME**_ as a favour to your pet son, _now_ you're telling me you can't tell when the Infinity Stone _you and your father swore that you would destroy_ is affecting _your own fucking adopted kid_!?"

Steve resisted the urge to clap his hands over his ears as the voice grew painfully loud once again.

"You swore!? Why am I just hearing this now?" The woman demanded of her suddenly whitening companion.

"Of course he didn't tell you! That's what he loves doing, hiding important shit from people until the last dying second after telling them the exact opposite." The girl scathed.

She looked like she was about to go on when she spotted Tony standing with his hand up in the air, like a child in grade school.

"Tony Stark, you don't need to raise your hand here...in fact it's a little unsettling seeing you act like that." She said, her expression going from furious to perturbed in a single second.

"Right," Tony said, his voice cracking a bit as he tried to keep it even. "I just noticed you were on a roll and I just wanted to ask you something...!"

"What is it?" The girl asked, her lip twitching somewhat. It was like she was predicting the response in her head.

Tony took a deep breath. "Okay, it's just... _who are you, who are they, what's going on and what do you mean a hole in space and time!?_ " The mechanical genius sounded almost hysterical, which did indeed look quite strange on him.

The girl let out a long groan and pressed her head against her forehead. "Hold onto that thought for a sec Stark, Supreme Dickweed's work is spreading...I've got to pull off another rescue."

Bruce yelped when a multicoloured rift suddenly appeared next to the girl. She stepped inside and vanished, and for a moment, everyone was left in stunned silence.

Then there was another painful flash of light.

Suddenly, the room was significantly more crowded.

Another group had landed in the section of chairs between the Avengers and the Asgardians. There was a young man at the head, swearing in panic, leaning on...a green skinned woman, who looked equally disoriented. With them was a man the size of the hulk with rusted grey skin with red markings. Next to him was an enormous tree with a face and arms. And...and there was a raccoon. A bipedal raccoon who got up and stumbled about on his hind legs.

To the left of the Avengers were a pair of twins, a boy and a girl who looked as though they'd just recently reached adulthood. They were both dressed as regular civilians, but a single look at them indicated they were anything but regular. The boy had messy silver hair while the girl had darker hair and was dressed in red as opposed to her brother's grey and silver track outfit. They looked around in confusion.

Up in the balcony, Loki and Clint gained a sole companion. He was dressed up in dark leather and clearly he had been carrying a number of weapons on his person. He had unkempt brown hair, a mask and goggles hiding his face from anyone looking up. He struggled for a moment before pulling the goggles down around his neck, his eyes flickering around the room in near panic.

In the Avengers's area, Pepper Potts appeared by her boss's side. Next was a young brown haired girl who was holding a thick astrology book in one hand. Next to her was a taller black haired girl who had a distinctly more willowy look to her. Rhodey was brought in, outside of his suit – which was strange, seeing as he had been sent oversees to deal with an incursion (it was the sole reason Fury hadn't attempted to make him part of the initiative.) Next to him was another young black man, whom none of the Avengers recognized.

To the left of the Asgardians, a dazed young man protectively pushed an adorable black haired girl behind him as he assessed the situation they were in. An older woman worriedly knelt next to an old man who had one arm in a sling, only for him to insist that he was fine and could get up on his own.

The flash was over, and the strange girl returned on stage looking pleased. "Damn that was close...thank god for the keyblade core." The blade she was holding – which was suddenly, oddly key shaped – melted back into its original form.

With a wave of her hand, all the visitors felt oddly compelled to be quiet for a moment when she teleported up to the balcony and muttered a few words. All three, who had started to stir, collapsed into what seemed almost like a coma.

Flashing back to the main stage in an instant, the girl smiled.

"Well, now that your planet has been secured in the frozen time, my companions can fix the hole our dear genius over there made." She jerked a thumb over at Odin again.

"Now to answer that question, Tony, I wanted to hold onto that for a second until we had a full house. Well, mostly full." She tsked and shook her head.

"To start off, I am a Gatekeeper. My name, is a bit unfortunate considering there's one here who shares it and that would be confusing. Call me Eileen."

"As to who are they...?" She gestured around the now somewhat fill room. "Bit more complicated, so I've broken it down into groups."

"Those guys on the far right? That's Hank Pym. He knew your dad, Tony." Pym looked like he wanted to object to the term 'knew', but Eileen swept over him. "That lovely lady is his daughter, Hope van Dyne. The ex con's Scott Lang; you don't have to stay away from him though, he didn't do time for murder or anything. He's a burglar. And the adorable little scrap of energy cuddled up to him is his daughter Cassie.

Don't worry," Eileen added belatedly as if just remembering something. "I've put kid censors on that particular encampment. Lil' Cassie won't see or hear anything a six year old shouldn't."

Scott Lang looked relieved at that.

"Over here is the idiot who you can thank for having to be pulled into the Inbetween, Odin Borson, the King of Asgard." Eileen's voice grew very dangerous at that. "He used Black Magic he had no concept to transport Thor to Earth, ignoring the few other ways possible, which by the way were suggested by his _wife_. Thanks to his pure idiocy, there's a giant black hole smacked straight in the middle of your universe, and at the same time it threatens several others in the same breath!. My companions are helping to restore things, but it will be a while before I can return you to your homes without causing you all to dissolve into unreality."

"Unreality?" Pym asked in confusion.

"Another realm – part of the Quantum realm, in fact." If Eileen noticed the look of shock passing across the older man's face, she gave no sign of it. "One not meant for anything that exists within reality itself. It would cause a paradox that, best case scenario, would cause you to simply cease to be." Eileen said darkly. "Trust me. You don't want to end up there. You'd never come back...except if you became a god of the Warp."

"I was making a _calculated risk_ -"

"You know what? Mute."

Odin's sentence withered and died mid stroke. He visibly tried to speak again, only to find he couldn't.

"Your ego...your belief that your power makes you right..." Eileen's eyes narrowed into slits. "That needs to be broken. You're a fool, Borson. You stand here, _in my domain,_ where time and space mean nothing, where reality is written and spun from its spindles. Here, I am it's keeper, the Writer, and the defender of the multiverse as we know it. Here I am omnipresent, and I could squash you like a bug."

"Hah! I don't care what you call yourself," The raccoon was talking. The...coon... _talking_. "You look like a teen who fell out of bed and got pissed about it."

Considering her attitude so far, Steve half expected this strange girl to smite the talking animal where he stood. At the very least, he expected her to erupt in a way worse than any so far.

To everyone's (even greater) shock, Eileen actually giggled, her irritated expression melting away in an instant. "I did in fact fall out of bed this morning, but my books caught me."

Looking around, seeing several people frantically rubbing at their eyes while staring at that middle group, Eileen spoke up again. "People, calm down. You are not drugged or drunk in any way. That is in fact a talking, bipedal raccoon who's an expert in all sorts of guns, bombs...really, anything that can blow stuff up. Call him Rocket – that's his name; nobody calls sentient creatures by numbers in my presence. He's genetically created, that's why he can talk."

"The tree's Groot. I'm not entirely sure what he is myself, to be honest." Eileen rubbed the back of her head sheepishly at this. "He's an alien to you folk. Be nice to him people – he can only say three words. Next to him is Drax the Destroyer – some Kree asshole killled people he cared about, if you must know why he's called that. Next, that's Gamora, former assassin; now freelance worker I'm assuming. Aaaand last but not least Peter Jason Quill, aka Star Lord. Vanished from earth in the 1980s when kidnapped by aliens, hasn't returned since."

"And no, Fury, I'm not telling you all this to sate your compulsion to make everyone around you either death fodder or your personal marionettes dancing on strings." She cast him a cold look at this.

 _She shifts emotions so quickly it was amazing she doesn't experience whiplash,_ Pietro thought, though he was wise enough not to say it aloud.

The man in question sputtered indigently but couldn't form a response before the girl was talking again.

"To your far right, that's Sokovian siblings Wanda and Pietro Maximoff."

Tony decided to talk again, something Steve regretted when he saw the expressions on the siblings faces. "Should we know you?"

Both twins looked homicidal. "Should we know you," Pietro echoed sarcastically, "is that what you say to everyone who's _house you've bombed and foster parents killed!?_ "

The chains around the areas blasted with sudden light again. It started off red and black, only to turn white and disintegrate when it struck a pale barrier. The chains surrounding the various stations suddenly lit up in response to this – the barrier seemed to be generated from them. Wanda yelped in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Take it easy," Eileen warned as she walked over to the siblings. She didn't seem at all fazed by this. "Those chains aren't for decoration, folks. There're here to keep everyone safe and to keep you from attacking each other. That includes inside the circles, by the way. Invented it myself. When you're civil, you can mingle. Until then, detention."

She giggled. "That was a terrible impression of my second grade teacher." Then suddenly she was serious again. "Tony didn't sell the bombs. He told the Sokovia rebels they should do something physically improbable when they asked for his tech. His dad's old business partner sold it under the table. Stark didn't find out until after he came home after getting pumped full of shrapnel."

Tony winced slightly at the reminder. But Eileen's words had their desired effect; Wanda and Pietro took a small step back and exchanged meaningful and uncertain looks.

Eileen warped back to center stage and looked around. "Oh, almost forgot - right there is our Asgardian unit. The Lovely Queen Frigga, Lady Sif-(she coughed slightly) Fandral, Volstagg and Hogan; also known as the Warrior's Three."

"Brought a few girls over for you folks – the crumbling reality wave nearly snatched them up too. Betty Ross, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, welcome."

Betty and Jane immediately made a direct run for their respective love interests while Darcy was still gaping at Eileen. She recovered and said, "That's the last time I let Erik make dinner."

"Behind them, Colonel James Rhodes and Sam Wilson, decorated military men who very nearly bit it...not helped by them accidentally making my job harder."

"I'm sorry!" Rhodey complained, sounding somewhat harassed as if he'd already apologized several times for this. "I had no idea what was going on!"

Eileen chuckled at his expense, but waved a hand in a way that suggested that she wasn't holding it against him and just said that to rile him up.

"And them?" Scott asked in confusion, waving towards the balcony. "Who're they?"

"They're our three mind controlled friends. Loki Odinson, Clint Barton, and James 'Bucky' Barns, aka the Winter Soldier."

Stunned gasps echoed from everyone who understood who the Winter Soldier was. Steve turned white and spun around to get a good look at the sleeping man in black. Tony thought that he looked as if he was seeing his own ghost. In a way, he was – he was seeing the only member of the Howling Commandos who was declared dead during the Second World War.

"The Winter Soldier!? But he's just a scary bedtime story!" Peter Quill said in alarm.

"So were aliens," Wanda pointed out, eyeing the balcony with some trepidation.

"My constructs are tending to them." Eileen said, causing everyone to blink in surprise. Two girls had appeared out of thin air – one a white haired child with cat ears inexplicably sticking out of her head, the other a silent, taller redhead with tanned skin. "They will heal and flush out any trace of the biological and psychological brainwashing that has been implemented on them. Though the healing sleep may take time, they'll be in much better shape upon awakening."

"B-B-Brainwashed?" Odin demanded, having apparently become un-muted when Eileen had been distracted. Both Frigga and Thor were stunned by the information, though in Frigga's case shock quickly melted into wild hope. "By whom?"

"By Fabio on for legs," Eileen said sarcastically, "Are you some kind of idiot?! Who have the Chitauri, once a peaceful hiveminded folk who rarely left their home world, suddenly been following the commands of?"

"I don't think he cares, WGG."

Another girl about Eileen's age appeared in the room. She had short purple hair and green glasses set upon her face. She was wearing a black jumpsuit that looked somewhat like military gear, and she held a slender blade in one hand.

"Dana, how bad is it?" Eileen asked immediately.

Dana sighed. "They're going to need to be here for a while." She reported. "Damage control could take months in order to restore the timeline. There's some room for error, but if we aren't careful the continuum will start glitching out."

Eileen said something in a language Steve had never heard before. Dana winced a bit. "Don't let your mother hear you say stuff like that."

"I try not to," Eileen responded. "What are we going to do with them?" She waved her hand in the direction of the group that was still staring at her and her new companion as if willing their appearances to make sense and the Inbetween to turn back to their respective time and space.

"They don't have much of a choice but to stay here." Dana said, putting one hand on her hip. "The two of us can keep them entertained until this mess is behind them. Kalaa and Tyene will have to monitor the place whenever we have to rejoin the Core in the repairs...oh, and you've been swapped into patrol duty."

"WHAT!?" Eileen demanded, her face flushing. "I'm not due for that in months!"

"Your brother couldn't make it. Warhammer 40K campaign." Dana responded by way of explanation.

Eileen let out another long string of incomprehensible words that made her companion whistle in amazement. "...Where did you even _learn_ half of those?"

"Marines." Eileen responded. "But again, what should those guys do?" She and Dana turned around to examine the Avengers and their companions again. Peter Quill's hands were starting to twitch compulsively. "I can't just leave them here with nothing to do but stare at the wall and suffer a mental breakdown."

"That..." Dana blinked and frowned. "Yeah, that wouldn't be good...hey, I've got an idea. How about we activate the God's Eye and let them watch their alternate universe counterparts mess around?"

"Wait a minute, what?!" Betty protested. "Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"Nah." Eileen said with a wave of her hand. "It'll be just like watching people talk or interact on the street, or a pg 13 movie. You won't see anything _too_ personal and we won't be intrusive – it's just a passive witness item. It's one of the ways we maintain the multiverse."

"Do we get a say in any of this!?" Peter asked plaintively.

"Again. Either you can have something else to keep your minds on, or you could stare at the wall until you collectively turn into Kefka knockoffs, and I really don't want to deal with any more of those than I have to." Eileen responded as if that should be perfectly obvious. "Which of those sounds more attractive, Peter?"

"...not...going crazy...?" The self proclaimed Star Lord suggested nervously.

"We thought so," Dana said brightly, taking this as a sign of consent from everyone in the room. "If you ever want refreshments, just say the word and the Constructs will help you out with whatever you need. Eileen and I will adjust this place to give a sense of the day and night cycle so your internal clocks don't screw up, and so you can sleep. Again, the Constructs will help you out when the sun hits the water."

Eileen's sword flashed blue for a moment. The girl swore again, in English this time, causing Steve to sputter somewhat. Girls he knew never talked like that – especially young ones. "Dana, we've got to split. Cleanup near Xandar."

"Is it him?" Dana asked.

"I told you to _never to mention him around me._ If he's sucked into Unreality, _good frickin riddance!_ " Eileen yelled before another multicoloured rip appeared. She and Dana vanished through it again, though not before Eileen waved her hand across the stage.

Once they disappeared, a huge tv screen appeared suspended by chains. It flickered blue before turning to a steady grey with a couple of options; though the cursor never stopped at one.

"Wait! Eileen! The remote's...! ...Broken." The white haired girl in the balcony spoke for the first time, waving the sleek black device above her head. It looked like it had been dunked in maple syrup. The tanned girl muttered something in that same strange language before delicately stepping over to help her.

In the stands below, the people sat there in the most awkward and prolonged silence any of them had experienced. This was only broken when Frigga experimentally pulled at the chain nearest to her.

"These chains are wrought with magic I've never seen," She said after a moment. "I think it's safe to say we cannot leave."

"We cannot bow to the whims of a pair of children!" Lady Sif said angrily.

"Those 'children' aren't just kids." Tony said dryly. "Or did you miss the part where she stuck your king's tongue to the top of his mouth just by saying 'mute'? Where I come from, that only works on computers."

"I think they're cool." Cassie Lang pouted. "Did you see her sword, daddy? It was huge!"

Scott nodded in agreement and petted her head; Steve could see that the man was struggling to remain calm for her sake.

"So...what happens now?" Jane Foster asked uncertainly. "Is reality actually collapsing? What about everyone else? What about Erik? Are they...gone?"

Pepper saw the panic flickering across the younger woman's face and came to her rescue. "Those two strange girls said that our planet was 'frozen'. If the word had lost chunks, Eileen would have undoubtedly mentioned it in at least one of her long winded rants. That must mean they're frozen in time, but haven't been sucked away by 'unreality'." She paused for a moment before adding thoughtfully. "Or perhaps anyone who was in danger as well was rescued by different members of this 'Gatekeeper' force. The way they spoke of it, it could be an organization."

"So the multiverse is being managed by a bunch of smart-ass kids." Rocket said flatly. "God, no wonder the galaxy's so fucked up."

"It doesn't look like we have much else to do." Gamora pointed out calmly. "Those two, whoever or whatever they may be, have complete power in this...place." She gestured around them. "The fact none of us can leave these areas, even the Asgardians, seals this fact."

"She's right." Natasha said in reluctant agreement. "It's either activate God's Eye or sit here and contemplate our existence until the problem is fixed."

None of the Asgardians looked pleased with this, especially Thor.

"Ack!" the white haired kid seemed to have made the remote do something, but what she had achieved was to set the TV line up to 'Random'. Abruptly, it began to show a series of scenes, and the stunned group beheld a look into worlds they thought weren't real.

It started with a battered, starved and soot covered Jane struggling to make her way up the side of a magma caked mountain. A bright gold ring hung on a chain around her neck.

 **End Chapter**

 **I was somewhat inspired by the two fics "Understanding" and "Inverted Perceptions" when giving this story its framework - I would recommend both of them to anyone who enjoys this sort of story.**

 **Read, Review, and suggest alternate universes please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avengers in the Multiverse**

 **Wanda: Well, that's one way of dealing with annoying plot bunnies.**

 **Dana: (pushes the last few black colored bunnies through the computer screen). I told you it would work.**

 **Wanda: Thanks. I do not own anything you recognize in this chapter. (...wish I owned Loki and Pietro...)**

 **Chapter 1: Distortion World Future**

It only held on the image of Jane on the mountain for a few minutes – apparently the remote wasn't quite done freaking out yet. Kalaa was cursing as she struggled with it. The image on screen shuddered again.

 _ **For a moment, a car was blazing through the desert. It was a war rig of some sort – loaded down with older weapons and covered in rust and dents.**_

 _ **Inside, five women were crowded in the backseat: Jane, Darcy, Pepper, a fifteen year old version of Cassie, and Betty. Jane was visibly pregnant, Pepper less so. They were all dressed in revealing white gowns; none of them looked comfortable in them.**_

 _ **Natasha was at the wheel. Her hair was cut very short, to the point of almost being bald. She was missing part of her left arm – an intricate metal prosthetic was in its place. Her eyes were cold and fixed on the road ahead.**_

 _ **Sitting next to her was Clint, looking almost feral, a metal cage strapped to his face that he was furiously trying to dislodge.**_

"What the fuck?" Peter sputtered. "What's that?"

"That's the world of Max Rockatansky. Mad Max, they call him." Tyene noted. "Once, he was a cop. Now, he's a drifter in a post apocalyptic world. Humanity, alien life...it all destroyed itself through nuclear warfare and the struggle over the Gauntlet. Only the ruins of the world remain. There, the future belongs to the mad."

"Daddy, I'm on TV!" Cassie said eagerly. Scott forced a smile and hugged her closer. His face had drained of all colour when he saw what her counterpart was wearing.

"Why am I wearing that?" Betty asked nervously.

" _ **Of all the legs you had to shoot, that one was attached to his favourite." Natasha said dryly. Darcy was binding Jane's bloody leg as she said this. "His main bride."**_

 _ **Clint said nothing in response. He looked around, trying to see if he missed any concealed weapons the driver could use against him.**_

The image shuddered again.

"I got it!" Kalaa said gleefully. "The remote is fixed, everyone! Now, let's go...to the future!"

 _ **Time dialation...twenty to thirty years...done. Two universes...connected. Commentary pause system online. Flood and Cybermen repellant active.**_

 _ **God's Eye..functional. Beginning observations.**_

"Flood...?" Steve asked in confusion while Tony's eyes widened in alarm. "Are there water mains here?"

"You haven't played Halo yet, have you Steve?" Tony asked dryly.

"Halo?" Peter Quill parroted, looking just as confused as Steve.

"They're an alien race that devours every sentient life it comes across." Tony explained. "They actually destroyed the universe the first time around because the precursors had to wipe out literally everyone and everything and start over to get rid of them. And even then, they missed some."

"I've never heard of such creatures..." Fandral said, unnerved.

 _ **The screen was black for a moment before it took to an overhead view of a huge city. It looked like it had experienced a bombing before or a similar disaster; the whole world seemed to have a distopic feel. The streets of the city were largely deserted, except for a young girl.**_

 _ **She looked young – probably sixteen or seventeen. She was wearing leather armor, red, silver and gold. Long blonde hair fell down past her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face and blue eyes. She was pale skinned and was holding a large hammer. A very familiar one.**_

"Is...that...?" Frigga asked curiously, turning towards her elder son with a quizzical expression. "Is that what I think it is?"

Jane, who had been looking closely at the girl's face, suddenly let out an 'eep!' and flushed bright red. Thor just looked confused.

" _ **PIKA!"**_

 _ **The girl grinned when a huge yellow rat with red cheeks ran up towards her, a golden gem swinging from a metal chain around its neck. She opened her arms and let the creature climb her like a tree until it was sitting on her shoulders.**_

"The hell is that!?" Rocket demanded, rubbing his eyes and staring, which Scott found mildly hypocritical coming from a talking raccoon.

"A Pikachu?" Bruce said faintly. "What's it doing here?"

"A _what_?"

"A Pokemon." Kalaa answered, fierce adoration in her voice. "The electric mouse. Base stat total 320, special attacker. That necklace must be a Light Ball to double its offensive power. I wonder if this one can use Volt Tackle."

"... _What_?" Steve echoed.

"I'll just explain whenever one pops up." Kalaa sighed. "Pokemon are incredible creatures with many different powers. None of them are native to your world...at least not naturally."

" _ **There you are, you little monster," The girl said fondly, scratching the Pikachu under the chin. The creature purred in response. "They're coming, aren't they?"**_

 _ **Pikachu nodded. "Is everyone ready?" To the amazement of the others, Pikachu nodded again. "How bad is it?"**_

" _ **Pika."**_

"...it can understand her?!" Natasha asked, stunned.

"Animals don't think the way we do, but that doesn't make them stupid." Tyene said flatly. "Pokemon have a high intelligence, and all of them are capable of understanding humans and each other. Psychic types can even communicate directly with their trainers."

Bruce seemed rather curious at this.

 _ **The girl grimaced for a moment before raising one hand and letting out a loud, New York Cab style whistle. "Then we'd better hurry." Thunder roared overhead.**_

 _ **A horrific screech rang through the air; descending from the sky was an enormous bird – no, bird wasn't the right word. It was a condor, electricity surrounding it and engulfing its body with a veil of blazing light. It's beak was as long as Betty's arm and its wings seemed to block out the clouds.**_

 _ **Its appearance was followed by a roar. A moment later, a dog like creature the size of a bus hurtled down the street and screeched to a halt next to the girl. It had a very sleek appearance, jagged fur like lightning bolts criss crossing its perfect yellow fur. There was a black helmet like patch of fur over its noble face.**_

"Motherfuck!" Peter sputtered. Virtually all of the Asgardians gave him appalled looks at this. Kalaa eagerly descended into fangirl mode.

"Zapdos! Raikou! The legendary bird and beast of lightning. They're both special attackers like Pikachu...but more like Pikachu on steroids! Zapdos also uses flying type moves, and nearly ended the world when fighting Articuno and Moltres."

"Legendary? You mean they're rare?" Betty asked.

"More like they're the Pokemon Gods." Kalaa corrected her, causing all eyes to widen.

 _ **The girl swung onto Raikou's back and clicked her heels against its sides. Raikou snorted and hurtled forwards, leaving white streaks behind.**_

 _ **The image shifted, travelling ahead of the girl to a more populated area of the city which was embroiled in conflict. One of the skyscrapers became the new focus; the camera went inside to see a number of people watching the chaos.**_

" _ **I can't believe they've gotten this far..."**_

" _ **My men can hold them."**_

"Famous last words," Peter scoffed.

 _ **The chandelier on the ceiling began swaying as though moved by an invisible breeze. One of the men looked over his shoulder, frowning. "Is that thing secure?"**_

 _ **The shadows in the hallway leading into the room shifted. A figure became partially visible.**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **What? No...no, shoot her shoot her shoot her!" The men were yelling, the room suddenly went pitch black – obviously the intruder had cut the power lines. Gunfire continued for a minute before the leader yelled for them to stop.**_

 _ **A moment of crushing silence. "Did we get her?" One demanded.**_

"I doubt it." Fury was being reminded of that cult movie Equilibrium. If this situation was similar, it wasn't going to end well for these people.

 _ **The question was followed by a horrifying shrieking noise. Everyone froze. Bright blue flames suddenly cut through the darkness...from the Chandelier. Except it wasn't a light source – it had turned black and purple, energy thrumming around it, blue flames glowing where lightbulbs would have been. But the worst part was that the ornament now had eyes – huge, unblinking golden eyes.**_

" _ **Chandelure," A young girl's voice said. "Use Night Shade."**_

 _ **The creature shrieked again, and the room was filled with a ghastly, choking aura. Men – hardened murderers and armed soldiers – fell to the ground in agony, screaming and ripping at their hair.**_

"Chanelure is a ghost and fire typed Pokemon." Kalaa said in hushed awe.

"That's a ghost?" Tony said in a small voice.

"Yes." Kalaa replied solemnly. "Common lore says that they steal the souls of the recently deceased and burn them within their flames."

 _ **Over the cries for mercy, the girl spoke again. "Chandelure, Houndoom – use Inferno."**_

 _ **A massive black furred wolf leapt into the middle of the room. It had curled white horns, a white skull bone in the middle of its chest, and its tail came to a sharp point. The wolf opened its jaws slightly; a huge ball of fire rolled up in its mouth (which was full of bone white fangs). Chandelure's aura grew brighter in tandem.**_

 _ **The wolf roared, and suddenly the room was a blazing firestorm. The sounds of scream and flesh roasting were lost below the cackling flames, which blasted through the windows and consumed the entire top of the building.**_

"Thor?" Jane asked, sounding confused and worried. "What's wrong?"

Thor and his Asgardian companions were staring at the screen, particularly the Houndoom, with expressions of absolute horror.

Seeing as these were the same people who made war a game, Steve wondered in alarm what it was about these creatures that frightened them.

"Puppy!" Cassie said gleefully. "I want one!"

 _ **When the fires died down, the girl walked into the room. Somehow, she had survived the firey explosion without so much as an abrasion. She was dressed entirely in black, knives and a gun with a silencer were visible on her tool belt. She had long red hair and severe brown eyes devoid of warmth.**_

 _ **The horror, the wolf, barked as if to say, 'proud of me?' The girl smiled slightly and scratched it behind the horns. The creature rubbed against her legs as if he were an ordinary house pet.**_

 _ **The girl raised her hand to her ear. "This is Melissa. They're dead. The command centre's been torched."**_

" _ **Great! Then get down here, we need help!" Another young girl barked over the communication system. Crashing and explosion muffled her voice.**_

" _ **I'll be right there. First I'm going to send Elizabeth the go ahead." Melissa said.**_

Betty blinked in surprise. "Elizabeth...?"

"How can she pet that monster without loosing her hand?" Sif wanted to know.

"Houndoom can love their masters just as much as any other Pokemon." Kalaa said. "Even frightening people and Pokemon aren't necessarily monsters, you know."

" _ **Roger that."**_

" _ **AAARRRGGGGHHHH!"**_

 _ **This roar was low and guttural. The visuals whipped away from the building to the streets at the far end of the city. A huge barricade, of tanks and steel and barbed wire, covered the area.**_

 _ **A red behemoth blasted through two walls of cold steel. It was a humanoid covered in a torn but still fitting trench coat and pants. It was visibly female, but any male gaze was thoroughly deterred by her current destructive charge. A long mane of tangled brown hair fell down to her shoulders. A pendant was chained to her chest – a small silver locket.**_

Betty gasped. "That's mine! It was my mother's first, I'd know it anywhere." Her face flushed. "I wouldn't give that to anyone...except..." A mixture of confusion and happiness filled her eyes. "Then she's...!

Bruce had turned white, looking between the screen and Betty. He seemed to have caught on to what she meant. "But...but how? That's not possible...! It's not physically possible!"

"And yet here she is." Tyene remarked, giving the man a sympathetic look. "Perhaps 'Impossible' is a word you should learn to forget, Bruce Banner."

Bruce slumped back in his chair, blinking rapidly. Tony looked at him, wondering if this was borne of shock or a wary hope.

 _ **The monster girl – known as Red to her friends – grabbed one of the tanks by the barrel and flung it up in the air with one hand...where it was promptly obliterated by a blast of blue and purple energy projectile. A massive shadow was cast over the foot soldiers – some of whom screamed in terror and threw themselves to the ground.**_

 _ **It was a dragon. It was huge, almost twice as big as its red skinned companion. Its scales were black and blue, heavy black wings surging as it fired another blast of destructive light into the streets. Five tanks were immediately destroyed. The dragon stretched out its arms, revealing it had three heads! The other two mouths opened and spat fire in opposing directions.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Rocket yelled.

"Its King Ghidorah!" Peter cried, surging forward in his seat. "Everyone hit the deck!"

"Finally, someone gets the references!" Tony said cheerfully to hide his shock and alarm.

"Hydregon!" Kalaa squeed. "The pseudo legendary dragon of the Unova Region! Eeeee!"

" _It has three heads!_ " Rocket sputtered, waving a small hand at the monstrous dragon on screen. _"THREE HEADS!_ "

"The scientist inside me is starting to have an aneurysm." Darcy said casually, though there was a spark in her eyes of a budding fangirl. "So she tamed this creature?"

"She caught and raised it from childhood." Tyene explained. "That's how Pokemon develop."

"...I like her." Darcy decided, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

 _ **Hydregon roared in challenge and hurtled onwards with Red on its metaphorical heels.**_

 _ **They weren't alone. A huge red and yellow bird swooped through the air, spitting fire. Perched on its back was a young man, visibly older than the first two girls, armed with a familiar bow and arrow. He fired one down into the crowd, which promptly scattered right before it exploded.**_

 _ **He wasn't alone either; he was accompanied by another girl who looked very similar to him – they must be siblings. She was also armed with a bow and arrow, but her mount was significantly different. This bird was more eagle like; it had claws the size of a small child and was black and white with spatters of red.**_

Tyene glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Clint was waking up. With the snap of her finger she brought him down to the Avengers pavilion.

"Nat? Where are we?" Clint asked blearily as he sat up. "Did the complex collapse? I thought..."

Natasha grimaced and glanced at the Constructs. "Are you going to fill him in?" She, of course, had recognized the two archers for who they were – Cooper and Lila Barton, Clint's two kids.

The last time she saw them, they were six and four respectively.

 _ **Thunder rolled, and Cooper grinned before barking into his headset, "Watch where you throw those lightning bolts,**_ **Queen** ** _Aska!"_**

 _ **A moment later, Zapdos peeled through the air, lightning following right behind it. Jets that had come to confront the ariel attack force were promptly obliterated.**_

 _ **The golden haired girl, Aska, touched her ear and said, "I've told you not to call me that, Cooper." She said this while Pikachu and Raikou were sending electricity through every possible conduit at the ground, throwing both communications and vehicles into disarray.**_

" _ **Where's Talisa? Fenrir?" Lila asked, before causally firing an arrow to her right without looking. Another yet exploded.**_

" _ **Fenrir will be here with Kyurem any moment now." Aska said. "As for Talisa...she's almost ready."**_

" _ **Any moment now would be nice!" Cooper remarked. "I swear there's an endless number of these assholes; we can't afford a stalemate now."**_

"Cooper? Lila?" Clint had gone so pale you could have mistook him for a ghost type. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of there!"

Scott and Hank Pym both nodded in fervent agreement. While Frigga's expression didn't change, it was evident in her eyes that she agreed with the sentiment.

"So these..." Hope said slowly, staring at the screen in wonder. "...These are all our children, aren't they?"

"Yup! This is the future!" Kalaa said brightly.

" _ **Coming through!" A silver blur tore through the streets. The view followed it until it came to a temporary stop. This revealed a quite tall girl with beautiful silver hair. She was dressed mostly in silver though she wore a denim jacket. She had a pair of goggles to protect her eyes. Her shoes seemed to be made of metal, seeing as they hadn't been obliterated by the speed of her movement.**_

 _ **She was joined by another dragon in a split second. This one looked significantly different from Hydregon – it almost looked like a glass figure, delicate and beautiful. It was red and white, and had very friendly looking blue eyes...or they would have been friendly looking if they weren't full of righteous fury. She – the dragon was clearly feminine – left shock waves in her wake.**_

"Latias!" Kalaa gasped. "Psychic dragon type, one of the guardians of Altomare...! She wouldn't appear to just anyone!"

Pietro had choked on the drink Tyene had gotten for him when the girl appeared on screen. Wanda was looking between them, seemingly torn between shock and amusement at her brother's flustered reactions.

" _ **Keep up, slowpoke!" The girl yelled over her shoulder.**_

 _ **A moment later, another dragon showed up next to them. The poor thing seemed out of breath and gave both the girl and Latias a very annoyed look. The boy on the magnificent grey and white creature's back looked equally tired, though he was more bemused than his partner.**_

 _ **He was handsome in a dark, understated way – messy black hair, piercing green eyes and an easy smile. He wore primarily black leather, and he was carrying knives of various lengths on his person.**_

Frigga gasped softly. "Loki...?" She wondered aloud.

" _ **Not all of us can break the sound barrier in seconds, Catelyn!" He shouted, before drawing a knife and throwing it. Catelyn jumped slightly when it hurtled past her to hit someone behind him.**_

" _ **I could have handled that!" She protested.**_

" _ **Forgive me, worrying is the habit of snails like me." The boy, Fenrir, responded. "I can't see the world the way you do."**_

 _ **Catelyn recovered her equilibrium and smiled at him. "You can be so silly for the god of mischief and manipulation," She said. "You know I can show you."**_

 _ **Fenrir slid of Kyurem's back and stepped over to her. "Perhaps you're right," He said with a slight smile. "After all, I may not get another chance."**_

" _ **They just keep coming." Catelyn noted as they were confronted by rows and rows of more opponents. "Does the Kree have spawning holes that spit these out every three seconds? I swear for every one we kill to more sprout up!"**_

" _ **You're thinking of the Orks. And they're just excited." Fenrir said, his smile darkening. "Kyurem...**_ **Glaciate.** ** _"_**

 _ **Kyurem let out a keening cry before unleashing a storm of ice shards. The street was flash frozen in an instant.**_

"Holy shit." Scott said faintly.

Frigga, meanwhile, was feeling a faint hope. _For him to be so comfortable with the cold that an ice dragon willingly follows him...is this a good omen? A sign? Is this truly someone else's future...or our own? Those girls...they mentioned time as well as space. Is that why they chose to show us this in particular?_

 _...This would be a miracle... for him..._ She glanced to the balcony, where her younger son was still unconscious.

" _ **Hey! Watch for friendlies!" An outraged voice sounded from a nearby alley. A moment later, a pair of blonde siblings, a boy and a girl, looked about warily before stepping out into the streets.**_

" _ **Karen! James. I didn't realize you were there." Fenrir said casually, as if discussing the weather. Clearly he'd learned grace under pressure.**_

" _ **I wish Reyna and Freya were here." James muttered. He was wearing a familiar blue costume and held a shield with an inverted US flag on it. "They're the only one who can manage him."**_

 _ **Meanwhile Karen rolled her eyes affectionately. She was dressed in just plain white, but her shield was not new. "Freya went to help our new friends. Reyna went with her, and we needed Jade to disable the defences."**_

 _ **Two enormous dogs were with them, one a sharp gold, the other red, though they both shared the same species. Both had black stripes and white fur at their heads, as well as enormous bushy tails.**_

Steve looked between the two children, flushed when the implications sank in and started stuttering. "Those yours, Captain?" Tony asked teasingly, causing the other man to flush further.

"Arcanine..." Kalaa noted. "Makes sense thematically for Rogers children to have them. Loyal to a fault and incredibly brave."

 _ **A crackle filled the air, this one different from the others. Fenrir looked up and smiled.**_

" _ **It looks like we can go home early." He said.**_

 _ **Karen followed his gaze and nodded.**_

" _ **Talisa's here."**_

 _ **The camera pulled back, far back out of the city until stopping at a spire. It was enormous, its very tip scratching the low hanging clouds.**_

 _ **Standing on a balcony near the top was a young woman, probably a year or two older than Fenrir. She shared most of his appearance, though her hair was partially braided and better groomed. She was wearing a red overcoat over black battle armor and golden gauntlets. She had a very regal air to her silence and stoic features.**_

 _ **Next to her stood a humanoid creature with yellow and brown colouring. It was holding two spoons and had surrounded his companion with a soft blue aura.**_

" _ **...Can you see it all now? All the possibilities?" A voice, not spoken aloud but ringing through the silence, asked.**_

 _ **Talisa Liesmith blinked twice and stared out across the world, which was suddenly bathed in red and black abstract images, dots and connections that no one could hope to untangle in their entirety.**_

" _ **...I see them."**_

 _ **Talisa raised both her hands to the air and snapped her fingers.**_

 _ **The whole world exploded in red light.**_

 _ **Like a series of bombs and mines detonating each other in succession, the blast swallowed the entire world. In the city, all the children's enemies were obliterated where they stood, not even given a chance to defend themselves.**_

 _ **They were all exterminated in a moment.**_

Wanda's lips parted in shock. She knew that power...that was just likes hers!

"Chaos magic." Odin growled, earning himself a withering glare from both Constructs.

"That was incredible." Pepper whispered.

"..." For a while, all the groups sat in stunned silence. How could one person be so powerful? Much less someone so young?

"...Anyone want lunch?" Tyene offered.

 **End Chapter**

 **So? What do you think? I'm a huge Pokemon fan, personally - I love almost all Pokemon in existence. It's one of my top five fandoms. Next time, we see what a few of the other kids are doing! (you might have noticed I skipped mr Playboy Philanthorpist...and Cassie) I had to look up what Clint's kids names were since they weren't mentioned in the move...which makes me realize I forgot Laura. Damn. I'll bamf her in next chapter.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avengers in the Multiverse**

 **Greenleaf: I GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT IT! TAKE _THAT_ UNCOOPERATIVE TECHNOLOGY!**

 **Dana: (chuckles)**

 **Greenleaf: I do not own The Avengers, Pokemon and anything else you recognize!**

 **Chapter 2: Distortion Future Part 2**

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I've lost my appetite for the moment." Natasha said quietly.

"Where's Laura? Where's my wife, my kids?" Clint asked Tyene pleadingly. Tony made a noise of surprise at the revelation, while Hank Pym gave Clint a quick but sympathetic look.

"They're safe." Tyene said comfortingly. She waved a hand, revealing an extra room where a young brown haired woman was playing with a pair of kids. "Dana's constructs are taking care of them."

Clint let out a choked gasp of relief, resting his head in my hands.

 **Scene Begins Again**

 _ **The world of Jotunhime is not a home for the faint of heart or the warm blooded. It is an icy fortress where the sun rarely shines, and visitors from other realms must tread with caution.**_

"That's Jotunhime?" Jane asked nervously, staring at the image of the icy fortress.

"Looks pretty inhospitable." Pietro remarked.

"It depends on the temperament." Thor said, his voice slightly defensive. Sif and Odin both frowned, signalling that they had seen it. "Those who call it home would disagree."

 _ **For years, it has been locked in a seemingly eternal silent conflict – one that began with the death of their first great king, Ymir. His son Laufey, the Treacherous as he was known below, took the throne after him. He was a cruel and high handed ruler; forcing his people into unwanted wars in order to engulf the entire universe in permanent winter.**_

The Asgardians looked stunned at this information. Natasha scowled, being reminded of the Red Room and its various bosses. Nick Fury didn't like the look Kalaa was shooting him.

 _ **He was met by Asgardian forces when he attempted to take Midgard. Due to a critical mistake, Laufey lost this conflict. The victor, Odin, decided to strip the heart of Jotunhime away in order to 'humble' the defeated king.**_

 _ **The Casket of Ancient Winters was what stabilized Jotunhime's environment. Without it, ice melted and the weather became intolerably warm and inconsistent. Many died in the years following the war. Laufey's subjects, who once begrudgingly accepted his rule, began to rebel, blaming him for bringing them to this.**_

 _ **Laufey had five sons that survived to adulthood (six, in truth – but the 'runt' was half Asgardian, something the king would sooner die than acknowledge to his people). Berjak, Uruk, Gardez, Girshank and Z'rrz were all as vicious and hateful as their father, and they were his generals.**_

 _ **They took their own people as slaves to work in mines and factories, in order to once again challenge Asgard for rule of the nine realms. But one day, the bifrost roared and struck Laufey and four of his sons dead.**_

 _ **Why is this important?**_

 _ **The impact of the so called Infinity War stretched to the corners of the universe. The disjointed Jotun people were lucky to suffer the least; unfortunately Uruk Laufeyson managed to survive the war.**_

 _ **He maintained his father's slave labour, planning to seize control of the universe. Asgard stood kingless, thanks to the Princes's sacrifice and Odin's foolishness. Their army was largely decimated. Uruk thought that with his ancient enemy lain low, he could win the war with little effort.**_

 _ **However, the immortals always dearly underestimated those they considered beneath them – particularly those who didn't share their royalties. For this reason, Uruk was slain before he could even mount such an offensive, and the Jotuns lent their support to the collation in their effort to destroy the Gauntlet at the heart of the conflict.**_

 _ ****~A Week Before The Liberation of New York~****_

 _ **Two Jotun children, both nearing their majority, struggled to make their way through the snow and stone. The boy was chained to an iron harness; while he had successfully cut loose the load the weight still pressured his shoulders. The girl's right arm was bleeding, leaving trails of red in the snow.**_

" _ **Need any help with that?"**_

 _ **The two looked around in a panic; the metallic voice was unlike anything they had ever heard before. A moment later, an armoured being descended from the sky.**_

 _ **It was a power armour – red, gold and blue in colour. A pair of birdlike wings extended from the back, two shoulder lazer canons embedded in them. It was a bizarre mix of style and substance, like an original design that had been heavily altered by a different party.**_

Pepper put her hands over her mouth, her cheeks flaring a bright red. Tony, meanwhile, was grinning and pumped his fist in the air.

 _ **The warrior tapped the side of her helmet, and the face mask pulled back to reveal a black haired girl with brown eyes. Her expression suggested a mix of uncertainty reserved for when an attempt to lift the oppressive aura with levity had failed.**_

" _ **I'm serious...that shit looks heavy."**_

 _ **The Jotun girl all but crumpled in relief. "Oh, thank Ymir – I thought Uruk's men had caught up with us. You – you're a mortal, are you?"**_

" _ **Well, I don't know if mortal is the term I'd use. My name is legend." The girl boasted in a friendly way, walking around to the boy. Once she found the lock, she raised one hand. The repulser blazed to life and blasted the chain apart. "Stark. Reyna Stark." She added.**_

" That's my daughter. Is she mine and Pepper's?" Tony asked hoping that either Kaala or Tyene would say yes.

Tyene bit her lip slightly. " Yes, that is your daughter and no, she's not yours and Pepper's. This was when you whole "man-whore" thing was in full swing. Her mom had mob connections so when you refused to provide her and essentially her mob, she kept you from your daughter. She's seven years old at the moment; last I checked on her she was smoking and getting in trouble for hacking the British Government. She's a lot like you." Tyene said

" When this is all over, I'm tracking her mother down, have her hauled off the jail and getting my daughter." Tony growled.

Hank and Steve both looked at Howard Stark's son with new eyes. Clint nodded in agreement.

 _ **Another girl emerged from the shadows. Her steps were slowed by hesitation, but once the lock broke she lifted the irons from the boy's shoulders. Her long dark hair tossed around her face thanks to the fierce wind; concern showed plainly in her dark green eyes. She wore a black trench coat over black clothes. While the cold wind would have had a normal mortal's teeth chattering, she gave no indication it bothered her.**_

" _ **M'yrra." The Jotun girl said. "This is my brother, Elladen."**_

 _ **The cloaked girl murmured, "May I see your arm, M'yrra?"**_

 _ **M'yrra looked curiously at her before raising it. The cloaked girl examined it for a moment before muttering a few words; the wound sealed up as though it had never been there to begin with.**_

" _ **You're Liesmith's daughter." M'yrra said after tentatively stretching her fingers. "You have his eyes."**_

" _ **...Yes," Freya Liesmith said somewhat reluctantly.**_

 _ **Elladen said a few words in his native language. "Ymir bless you." He said sincerely.**_

" _ **...huh?" Reyna said, slightly confused. "I-I'm a little confused. Don't get me wrong – it's awesome you're not immediately attacking my friend! But...isn't...?"**_

" _ **He killed Laufey and his sons. Decimated his followers." M'yrra said with a small smile. "No, Stark, I am not angry. I am overjoyed."**_

" REALLY! He nearly destroys their planet and their people and those two are happy about it?!" Odin roared, causing Hope to look at him weirdly.

"Did you miss the part where it said that Laufey was a tyrant who exploited his people? Why wouldn't they be happy about it?" The Wasp asked sarcastically.

" If you actually did your job right the first time, then maybe a lot of what happened before and after could have been avoided." Tyene said coolly.

" _ **... ..." Freya and Reyna exchanged surprised looks. "...I see that my grandfather knew little about the former king." Freya said.**_

" _ **Him!" Elladen snorted. "That was his fault. When he took the Heart of Jotunhime, Laufey alone controlled the winters of our world. Because he could do that, we all became his property. Breathe the wrong word near him, and you would burn. He put my grandfather and great grandfather in irons, and our mother still suffers under Uruk's whip."**_

" Remind me again why you took that the heart of Jotunhime from them?" Frigga asked, appalled.

" I took it because..." Odin started but Frigga cut him off.

" It was a rhetorical question. I am not in the mood to speak to you right now" Frigga snapped, her pretty eyes narrowed.

" _ **Already I don't like him." Reyna noted dryly. "So this guy was kind of an asshole."**_

" I am not an, as she called it, an asshole! Stupid girl, I am king of Asgard!" Odin roared.

" Oh just shut up will you!" Tyene snapped.

" And don't insult my daughter senile old man!" Tony snapped while Pepper glared at him.

 _ **M'yrra laughed bitterly. "That's one way to put it. I bless the hand that struck him dead – I merely resent the fact he missed one."**_

" _ **I take it he's the one who's responsible for that?" Freya gestured to the broken irons.**_

" _ **Uruk Laufeyson." Elladen spat his name out like a curse. "It's a pity Laufey didn't dash his head against the wall at birth, like he did to any child born a runt – he is not only evil, but stupid. Anyone he can capture is worked to death."**_

" _ **Can't you rebel?" Reyna asked, brow furrowed. "I mean, he can't have enough people to keep you all at bay, can he?"**_

 _ **M'yrra sighed. "Would if we could, daughter of Stark. But Uruk controls the winters now. If he thinks he will loose, he will make sure we all burn until nothing is left in this world but ash."**_

Nick Fury shot Odin a cold look. As much as the Director of Shield believed that sometimes, sacrifices were necessary, he couldn't see any justification for this. "And you did nothing? You just stood aside?" He demanded.

"You'd have me interfere with another world?" Odin asked sarcastically.

"Bringing down a tyrant who practices slavery and murder on a regular basis? Yes! That's the only purpose for people like us." Nick Fury responded dangerously.

" _ **Now I**_ **know** ** _I don't like him." Reyna said sourly._**

" _ **..." Freya paused for a moment, looking deep in thought. Reyna shot her a look that simply said,**_ **what should we do?**

 _ **None of the Avenger's children believed in leaving innocents to their fates, no matter where they lived.**_

" _ **...I can get the Casket back for you." She said.**_

 _ **Elladen and M'yrra's eyes lit up in tandem. Reyna could tell that this was a very broken hope being rekindled. "You-You can do that?" Elladen asked.**_

 _ **Freya nodded. "The weapon's vault of Asgard is one of the few places that remains in tact. Heimdell may still watch at the gate, but I know more than one way to travel between worlds. I can bring it back here, where it's meant to be."**_

 _ **M'yrra bit her lip, as if forcing herself not to get too excited. "Uruk will suspect something. What will stop him from slaying our mother and the other slaves once he realizes we have the casket?"**_

" _ **Banett. Gourgeist. Trevenant. Frostlass" Freya intoned.**_

" Banett; pure ghost type Pokemon. It's an abandoned stuffed animal possessed by a ghost set on seeking revenge on the child that threw it away." Kaala said

" Okay, that's not creepy." Scott said looking more than a little freaked out. Rocket let out a small whine of agreement.

" Gorgeist; grass and ghost type Pokemon. Basically, it's a sentient pumpkin that enjoys tormenting it's prey before devouring them." Kaala said clearly on a roll.

" Again, not creepy." Scott said starting to freak out. Groot let out a dismayed sounding noise at the sound of another grass-based creature who was vicious and cruel as opposed to gentle and kind.

" Trevenant; another grass and ghost type Pokemon. This one is a ghost tree that is inhabited by the spirit of a child that died while lost in the woods." Kaala went on blithely.

" That one is not as bad as the other two. Still kinda freaky though." Scott said. Peter, meanwhile, was having mild flashbacks to when Yondu had kidnapped him from Earth has a child.

"And finally, Frostlass; an ice and ghost type. A Pokemon Yuuki-Ona, a Japanese ghost woman, can create ice as cold as the arctic. A real force to be reckoned with." Kaala finished up, grinning.

" That one's actually kinda cool." Scott said, resulting in Hope and Wanda both giving him a look that screamed, _What the hell is wrong with you_.

 _ **Elladen jumped backwards with a cry of 'Ymir's Bones!' when four cackling spirits appeared in the air around them. Banett was laughing, its zipper mouth open revealing the malevolent poltergeist within its toy doll body. Gourgeist shuddered in anticipation for claiming its next victims. Trevenant, a massive ghost tree, let out a low growl that would make Bor himself shiver. Frostlass swayed slightly in the wind, blue eyes glowing with false comfort.**_

 _ **M'yrra stared at the creatures in frightened awe. There had been stories of the beings that had been brought into the world when Thanos used the Gauntlet for the first and last time so far, but she had never seen them before now – any that had been brought to Jotunhime had fled to the far north to avoid Uruk's enslavement.**_

" _ **My ghosts can free those enslaved while Reyna runs distractions." Freya explained.**_

" _ **I'm going to light up their world," Reyna added with a dangerous grin, dropping her mask over her face once again. The arc reactor in the middle of her chest piece lit up. "Uruk can see what its like to burn himself. But I'll need help knowing where to go."**_

 _ **M'yrra and her brother exchanged a single look. "I'll go with you," Elladen said. "M'yrra, when the casket returns, you must use it immediately – Uruk will undoubtedly release the failsafes once we confront him."**_

" What sort of fail safes does he have?" Thor asked

" You don't want to know. Trust me, you don't." Tyene said, a dark look crossing her face.

Wanda and Pietro exchanged a look. Having been in a country with similar struggles, they had a fairly good idea of what Uruk was holding over the Jotun people's heads.

 _ **M'yrra nodded.**_

 _ ****~Back to the Present~****_

 _ **So it came to pass that Jotunhime was finally liberated of the conflict brought on by Laufey and his sons. With the casket returned home, the winter stabilized. Once again in control of their futures, the Jotuns placed Elladen as their new king.**_

 _ **Freya had done something no Asgardian had done before – she had successfully gained the alliance of an enemy race. Not out of fear, or with suppressed resentment, but mutual respect and trust. M'yrra followed her down to Earth afterwards as a sign of good faith and Elladen's promise to send aide for the confrontation with the weakened Thanos.**_

" Smart girl, she'd make a great queen." Frigga said with a smile

Odin scoffed at that remark, earning him an annoyed and unimpressed look from Gamora.

" Just because you were unable to do your job properly doesn't mean that I can't think that someone else can do it better." Frigga snapped, rolling her eyes and wondering for the millionth time how her husband had changed so much. It was as if the man she had fallen in love with had died years ago.

 _ **Thus, the universe came to a pause in the final conflict.**_

 _ **Freya, Reyna and her sister Jade Stark were laughing over Catelyn's antics as the silver haired speedster 'delivered' everyone's dinner. Karen Rogers was discussing repairs with Jared Danvers, who was now out in space with the Guardians of the Galaxy. James Rogers was speaking amicably with Cassie Lang, aka Ant Woman and the eldest of the New Avengers.**_

 _ **Talisa, Aska and Fenrir were playing a knife game to Lila Barton's annoyance and concern. Jade Stark was assisting their Elven allies with the car repairs. Cooper and his younger brother Nathaniel were explaining some Midgard culture to M'yrra, who hung curiously on their every word.**_

 _ **Melissa Barns sat off to the side with Elizabeth Banner, reading a book and enjoying the quiet while her Houndoom slept at her feet. Just by looking at them, you could tell they shared a very intimate friendship.**_

 _ **Janet Lang Jr, Cassie's half sister, took a big drink of soda before glancing at her companion. "I wish we had more days like this." She said wistfully.**_

" _ **I agree," De'lih'la, a Dark Elf, agreed. Her skin was pale as the moon, her hair black as a raven's wing. She had been born after the universe came into existence; you could tell by her eyes. While Malekith and his folk had black eyes, hers were a dark blue. "To go from the ship to this...I hadn't known such things could exist."**_

" That's a dark elf! Why haven't they destroyed her?" Sif wondered.

" Because, she crash landed on Earth, they found her and took her in. I will admit, Aska was wary of her at first but they eventually warmed up to each other. The wariness was mainly because her Father told her about what they did and what almost happened to her mother." Kalaa explained.

" _ **Is that why you decided to help us?" Janet asked curiously. "I mean, wasn't your boss all about returning everything to the primordial void or some other crap?"**_

 _ **De'lih'la bit her lip. "Yes, he did. But...I was born into the universe, myself and my friends. Because of that, I saw the worlds in ways he didn't...or wouldn't. I could never tell." She frowned. "At first, I just wasn't brave enough to give up the only home I knew for the uncertainty of the primordial... but now, I stay because I know its worth saving."**_

"That's strange...by would being born into the universe be different?" Gamora wondered. Usually, Dark Elves were quite dangerous and antagonistic towards them.

"Once born into the universe, the Primordial can't influence them as closely." Tyene said. Everyone waited for her to explain what that meant, but the Construct shook her head. "Spoilers."

 _ **Janet grinned. "Well, you know what Roddenberry said. There is no race that is wholly evil."**_

" _ **...Roddenberry?" De'lih'la echoed. "Was he one of your astronomers?"**_

" _ **Er, not quite. Let me till you about this awesome show called Star Trek." Janet said, beaming at the idea of having a friend to binge-watch her favourite show with.**_

 _ **Samantha Wilson asked for a refill of the soda; it was hard to hear her over the roaring of the resting teens and their hungry Pokemon.**_

 _ **Elizabeth's Hydregon, Tri-Pod as he was affectionately called, had led the charge to the huge pots of Poke-Puffs that had been prepared for them. The dragon had quite the sweet tooth. Though Samantha's Braviary, Justice, gave him some stiff competition.**_

" Braviary; a red and white bird the size of a truck that will fight to the death to defend it's trainers and friends. It a very loyal Pokemon." Kaala explained.

Sam Wilson gave a small smile at that.

" _ **...And then it was like, but wait a damn minute!, if a handful of borderline neanderthals could curbstomp these 'Psychlos' without much trouble, then how the hell did the world's military fail stop them the first time!" Cooper finished, gesturing wildly as he said this. M'yrra let out a laugh of confusion and disbelief. "Word of advice, never use Battlefield Earth for your first drinking game. You'll be vomiting for days afterwards."**_

"Oh god, that movie." Pietro moaned, while his sister snickered. When Steve looked oddly at him, the speedster morosely explained, "First drinking game for us, too."

"And I defeated you by thirty minutes." Wanda said, smiling fiendishly.

 _ **Nathaniel got a good laugh at his older brother's foolishness. "I told you, you should have started with a Steven King movie."**_

" _ **Pffft, are you kidding me? If I wanted to die, maybe!"**_

" _ **Who is Steven King?" M'yrra asked.**_

" _ **Horror writer."**_

" _ **You...have books meant to scare you?" The Jotun seemed puzzled at that.**_

" _ **What else are books for?" Cooper asked jokingly. "But seriously, if you want to try a drinking game before shit goes down – and I would recommend it – I say let's make it one of the nineties Disney movies."**_

"Okay, Laura and I have a third child. That's great, when does this happen?" Clint asks

" Spoilers." Is all Tyene says. Kalaa gave Pietro an odd side-eye at that.

 _ **Nathaniel laughed. "That's the worst come on I've ever heard you say, Cooper." He remarked. M'yrra stuttered in embarrassment while Cooper glared at his brother and whacked him over the head with his paper plate.**_

" _ **Just remember not to invite Aska or Fenrir. They have an unfair advantage...unless we're watching the Twilight movies. We were all out cold for three hours afterwards."**_

 _ **Off back towards the table, Aska sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Talisa gave her a look. "You're nervous." She stated.**_

" _ **How would you know?" Aska said hotly.**_

" _ **Because you always do that with your shoulders when you're nervous." Talisa responded matter of factly.**_

 _ **Aska let out a small groan. "Fine. I'm nervous. How can you not be?"**_

" _ **Who said I wasn't? Becoming Queen...even thinking about it..." Talisa shook her head and took another bite of chicken. "Of course I'm frightened."**_

" _ **That means you're smart." Fenrir said, smiling wryly at his sister and cousin. "Only a fool is eager to ascend. 'A ruler should never sit easy.'. Two heads will be better than one, I think."**_

" _ **Shockingly, that doesn't make me feel better." Aska sighed. "I'm already contemplating the mistakes I'll make."**_

" I take it that's my eldest child?" Thor asked.

" Yep." Kaala said.

" _ **Of course. That's what I'll be there for." Talisa said teasingly. Aska gave her a half hearted glare before taking another drink; her Pikachu Bolt hopped up on her knee and began eating off her plate.**_

" That's so cute!" Cassie said brightly. "Can I have one daddy?"

" I've got just one question." Pepper said

" Fire away." Tyene said

" If our kids are there, then, where are we?" Pepper asked

Tyene and Kalaa exchanged looks. This was not an easy bomb to drop.

 **End Chapter.**

 **We am so. so. so. sorry this took so long. I promise the next chapter will come out sooner.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avengers in the Multiverse**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Pokemon or anything else you recognize in this story. I am not that lucky, unfortunately.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Distortion Future part 3**_

Tyene did her best to avoid the question by announcing that dinner was on.

The meal was passed out very quickly; Tyene and Kalaa seemed to pull food out of nowhere – everyone's favourites as well! Cassie cheered when she was handed a plate of lasagna.

It was about halfway through the meal when the multicoloured door opened again.

"...was expecting a happy ending! The trailer made it look like a harmless gothic romance!" Eileen was ranting when she and Dana emerged on the stage again. She seemed rather upset.

"Well it was written by the same guy who made Pan's Labyrinth, what did you think it was going to be like?" Dana asked with a sigh, though she did give her friend a semi-sympathetic look. "That's what happened when you're only decision to see a movie is the main actor..."

"Oh, like you blame me for that." Eileen said plaintively.

"I don't. But I maintain that you probably should have seen that coming." Dana answered.

"Eileen! Dana! You're back!" Kalaa said happily, running over to her Gatekeeper.

Eileen smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair. "Indeed we are!" She clasped her hands together and swept her gaze around the room. "Alright, I've got good news and some bad news. The good news is, your universe has ceased experiencing the degradation."

Jane perked up. "Really!? Can we go home now?"

Eileen winced a bit, "Aaaand that's the bad news. While the degradation has _stopped_ , there are still huge chunks of reality that are missing. The Gatekeeper force is currently in the process of fishing George Lucas and JJ Abrams out of the black hole where where Hollywood used to be, and that was the last I heard before we were let off duty. So, sorry – you can't go home yet."

"How long will that take?" Fury asked, his tone calm and professional...which was very funny to his subordinates, seeing him address a pair of teenagers as equals.

Dana shrugged. "Unfortunately, that's difficult to tell at this point. It could take weeks."

"W-weeks!?" Steve stammered.

"Time flows differently here. You'll be sent right back to the moment of time that we pulled you out of." Eileen said indifferently. "Speaking of which..."

Betty yelped as the girl teleported in a flash of light up to the balcony.

Eileen leaned back against the wall, observing both Loki and Bucky Barnes as the two older men regained consciousness.

"Morning, handsome." She said, her voice light and teasing. "How are you two feeling?"

Bucky blinked slowly several times before muttering, "I have a headache."

Eileen clicked her tongue sympathetically before waving a hand. "Here's the situation so far...hm, the Distortion Future? You've got good taste, Kalaa...So there! You're all filled in."

Both men looked extremely disturbed, and Eileen teleported back to the stage before they could ask any questions. Tony noticed a light blush on her cheeks and filed that away in his mind for further consideration and/or blackmail material.

Eileen summoned the remote and clicked the "play" switch. And so the God's Eye began moving again...

 _ **Melissa Barnes was woken by Tri Pod asking for breakfast.**_

 _ **Groaning, she rolled over and knocked several times against the upper bunk of the double bed she was sleeping in. "Saaaaaaaammy, Tri-Pod's hungry again."**_

" _ **Before seven in the morning on a Friday, that somebody else's problem." Was the sleepy retort of her bunkmate.**_

Sam chuckled a bit. "Sounds like my niece." He remarked.

"Sounds like Maggie on Saturdays." Scott said, a wistful tone in his voice. Hope overheard, and looked a little bothered at that. Cassie just gave her dad a slightly worried look. "It's nothing, peanut." Scott promised, giving her a hug.

" _ **I'll get it." Elizabeth "Beth" Banner said, slowly stumbling to her feet and heading towards the kitchen in their room.**_

 _ **Beth was a pretty young woman. She took a lot after her mother, Betty Ross Banner – she had long, soft brown hair and pale, almost translucent skin. Her rumpled blue nightgown fell down to her ankles, accenting her slender and delicate looking frame. She was 5'9 and one of the least visually threatening people you could meet.**_

 _ **But, looks could be deceptive – as the Red Hulk, Beth was one of the most powerful of the New Avengers.**_

Bruce hung his head at this.

Dana noticed and said, "You know, Red isn't hated by anyone on Earth." She said. "She's actually a favourite Avenger among children."

"Ross is just a warmongering dick." Eileen added helpfully. "I mean, even Fury thinks so!"

"Hey! What do you mean, _even_?"

 _ **Her younger sister groaned and pulled her pillow over her head in protest of the movement. Rebecca Banner, or 'Becky' as only Beth, James and Jade were allowed to call her, had always needed a lot of sleep. Strands of her curly black hair spilled over the side of the upper bunk where she slept. She was three years younger than Beth, standing at 5'3 with her mother's blue eyes.**_

" _ **Roll call isn't for...another two hours..." Rebecca ground out, pressing a slightly tanned hand down on her pillow as she attempted to go back to sleep.**_

" _ **It's not roll call. Tri Pod's just hungry, Becky." Beth said soothingly as she walked to the window, holding a plate stacked precariously high with pink poke-puffs. She walked up to the window, where Tri Pod was hovering, opened it and stuck her hands out.**_

 _ **The dark dragon Pokemon gleefully devoured them all at once, plate and all. Giving his trainer a friendly lick, he retreated back down to the Roost.**_

"See? Even a Hydregon, famously one of the most naturally violent Pokemon species this side of Salamance is friendly towards her!" Eileen said.

"Wait, what do you mean, most violent?" Betty asked, eyes wide.

"The species has a bit of a reputation, thanks to Ghetsis," Dana replied by way of explanation. Eileen muttered some very uncomplimentary sounding words under her breath at the name.

" _ **And I thought Justice was picky about when he wanted breakfast." Samantha commented with a small smile, leaning over her bunk. Samantha was a daredevil with a kind heart, a military brat through and through. She had short cropped black hair and toasted brown skin; she was nearly 6'1 making her the tallest aside from Aska.**_

 _ **She was usually the one who made the Poke-Puffs, since few of the New Avengers had much in the way of cooking skills aside from Cassie. James in particular had a talent for burning everything he touched – even toast.**_

Steve flushed a bit, causing Natasha to smirk. "Family trait, Captain?" She suggested.

 _ **Melissa chuckled slightly and rolled over, scratching her Houndoom Rex behind the ears. Her fire breathing puppy purred in acknowledgement and leaned against her side.**_

 _ **Sighing, Melissa brushed her head hair aside and stared at the wall. The only picture she had of her parents Natasha Romanov and James "Bucky" Barns was inside a locket she rarely dared to wear. Sometimes, she felt like all she had left was her desire to avenge their deaths.**_

 _ **It didn't matter what Hogan said – even though they died noble deaths, sacrificed themselves for her and her friends and her world – that didn't change the fact they were gone. It didn't change the fact they weren't here to share the peace and the victory they had fought so hard for.**_

There was a long minute of dead silence. Then -

"We're dead?" Clint asked faintly.

Eileen and Dana looked at each other, and then at their guests, a serious but sympathetic look in their eyes. "Yes."

"But...But how?" Tony gasped, shaking his head and looking at the screen with a flicker of fear in his eyes. Even Fury and Odin looked pale at this revelation.

It meant that they had failed.

Eileen let out a breath and explained, "Tony, you're going to construct something in the near future – and you use the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones as its power source. But here, _some_ body who is going to remain nameless hoarded all the Stones with a shitty battle strategy against The Mad Titan, and because of that...well...you all ended up going to early graves."

"But you saved the world in the process!" Dana added hurriedly, as if that would make this information any easier to hear.

"This isn't your future, necessarily. Time, by its very nature, isn't set it stone." Eileen continued. "So keep all this in mind when you get home, and your future will probably look quite different?"

Both the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy relaxed a bit at this, and they shared an aura of determination.

 _ **Rebecca groaned. "Well, I'm awake**_ **now** ** _..."_**

" _ **Oh hush," Beth chided gently. "Thinking like that will definitely keep you awake...I'll put on your song. Just close your eyes."**_

" _ **..Thanks sis."**_

 _ **~In the Room next to them~**_

 _ **Jade Virginia Stark, in comparison to her best friend, was always an early riser. Her half sister, however, was not, so Jade kept to her lower bunk, tinkering with a broken DVD player while her Manectric Azula nipped at her fingers and gave occasional power boosts.**_

"...It's a dog with lightning bolts for a mane." Bucky said flatly. He was still reeling from all the revelations, but his sense of humour remained in tact.

"That's a Manectric." Eileen said fondly. "I've raised a couple myself. They're basically wolves that throw lightning bolts and thunder clouds around."

 _ **Even in her red nightgown, Jade wore a glowing, multicoloured pendant on a rough string. It was a strange, mysterious stone, delicately carved in a manner unfamiliar to anyone she had shown it to – even Hogan hadn't recognized it when she'd first shown it to him. However, after she raised Azula to her second stage she discovered that it was a Mega Stone.**_

 _ **She discovered this, when she and Azula were cornered by Ronan the Accuser and a bunch of his goons, Azula unleashed a Thunder so powerful everything within a ten mile range had been blasted into ashes.**_

"...So it can go Super Sayian?" Tony asked.

"Sort of. Mega Evolution is a temporary super form that some pokemon are capable of, like Manectric. A few other examples are Melissa's Houndoom and Talisa's Alakazam." Eileen answered.

"...Can I have one?"

"No." Nick Fury vetoed the idea instantly.

 _ **Jade gently pushed her electric type down when the puppy started biting at her shoulder length strawberry red hair. "Easy, girl. No eating these wires...I still need them."**_

 _ **Above her, Reyna groaned and rolled over. Jade chuckled slightly. Normally, Reyna would be awake at the slightest indication that there was something to tinker with – the girl was a complete grease monkey and proud of it.**_

 _ **However, after negotiations and downing an evil overlord, Reyna had been awake for seventy-two hours. Even the usually tempting offer of new AI or cars to mess with couldn't keep her away from her bed after that.**_

 _ **Reyna looked more like their dad then Jade did, though she was shaping up to be taller. She had the same messy black hair, done in a pixie cut. Her blue eyes were closed, her pale hands resting inches from the electronic pad where Vega, her Porygon Z, was in Sleep Mode.**_

"Porygon Z. A powerful data based normal type, best known for fucking up entire cities when they get pissed off or experience glitches." Kalaa offered helpfully.

"Can I have _that_ one?" Tony asked.

"NO!" Fury yelled, shuddering a bit as he considered the consequences of a Stark armed with that kind of Pokemon.

Tony sulked in response.

 _ **Jade and her sister had very different work styles, but they got along extremely well. Most of the New Avengers did; they were all each other had. They were one big, dysfunctional family.**_

 _ **Across from Jade, Amanthea, younger sister to Azari (Black Panther II), was awake and meditating. The other half of the royalty quartet, Amanthea and Azari hadn't been able to assist the assault on the Tessaract due to having their own hands full taking back their homeland of Wakanda.**_

"Black Panther?" Clint echoed, confused. "I've never heard that name before..."

"You haven't met him yet." Dana reminded him. "You _are_ watching the future, after all."

 _ **Azari was now the new King; locked in his new duties, he sent his sister to continue aiding the destruction of the Infinity Gauntlet.**_

 _ **(He had voiced his concerns that some of his councillors still believed the Gauntlet shouldn't be destroyed. Needless to say, the New Avengers didn't want anyone interfering with that particular end game)**_

"They're going to _destroy-?!_ "

"Of course they are." Eileen snapped waspishly, cutting Sif off mid sentence. "After all the damage it's done, can you really say otherwise?"

The Warrior's Three exchanged uncomfortable looks but didn't offer their opinions.

 _ **Amanthea was a bit cool and standoffish, but that was mainly royal protocol. She had a hidden sense of humour and pretty nasty fighting style. Her black hair was braided back, her slender 5'8 frame caught up in a cross legged pose as she communicated with the panther deity who protected her homeland.**_

 _ **Her Xatu, Xenia, was probably perched on the top of the building, staring into the future, planning their next move. Her brother had also sent his Pyroar, Dace, along with her, in case extra fire power was needed.**_

"Xatu's a psychic bird. They can see into the future by standing on a cliff and staring into the distance. It requires some concentration, but they're some of the wisest Pokemon out there because of it." Dana said.

"See the future..." Fury was thinking of how many disasters SHIELD could avert if they had a couple of those birds.

"Oh, so I can't have a Porygon but you can have a psychic bird. You're a wonderfully fair person, aren't you Fury?"

"Can it, Stark."

"I see Minority Report in our fu-ture..."

"Tony..." Rhodey drawled in exasperation, though Steve noticed he didn't disagree with his friend.

 _ **Above Amanthea's bunk was Gia, the only member of the New Guardians of the Galaxy to be currently on earth. A half human, half alien hybrid, her skin was pale green and she was tall for her age (14). She had dark blonde hair and violet eyes so dark they were almost black. She, too, had a multi coloured stone on a chain around her neck.**_

Peter shot Gamora a hopeful grin when he realized what that meant. Gamora's responded by kicking him in the shin, though there was a ted tinge in her cheeks.

 _ **Her Aerodactyl, Lynn, was curled up on a tree branch just outside the window, snoring happily.**_

"Aerodactyl! That's a fossil Pokemon, brought back to life by Bill. There some of the fastest, hardest hitting flying types out there." Eileen enthused. "And another Pokemon capable of Mega Evolving!"

"Brought back to life!? How?" Hank sputtered, eyes wide.

"Jurrasic Park style." Dana offered helpfully. Steve made a noise of confusion before noticing that a number of the Avengers were nodding in understanding at that. _Another reference I'm missing here..._

" _ **How's it coming?" Gia asked quietly. Jade looked up to see those violet eyes shining out of the darkness.**_

" _ **I've almost got it." Jade responded with a grin. "Do you still have that Frozen DVD?"**_

" _ **Of course." Gia said with a small grin. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She quoted, causing both girls to giggle.**_

 _ **~In the Next Room~**_

 _ **Catelyn felt something nudging her shoulder, bringing her out of her restful sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Latias hovering near her face.**_

" _ **Mmmm? What is it?" She asked sleepily.**_

" _ **Bad dream." Latias informed her partner telepathically, her doe-blue eyes shimmering with tears. Catelyn smiled sympathetically and hugged the dragon around the neck. Latias purred and nuzzled her arm in response.**_

 _ **Likely she was remembering the night her brother Latios died...Catelyn stroked her glass wings gently before pulling her onto the bed. Latias nestled down and purred in gratitude. Catelyn pulled a blanket over her and got out of bed.**_

"Who's Catelyn's mother?" Pietro asked, looking hopefully at Eileen and Dana.

"Spoilers. Sorry, we're not allowed to tell you everything." Eileen said.

 _ **Talisa was awake and reading – just like Catelyn expected. Stress gave her cousin insomnia. Fenrir, the slacker, had never shared that problem; he was probably dead to the world right now. (Him and Nathaniel both. Lila always had to drag her brothers out of bed)**_

Loki regarded his children – his future children – in mute shock. _How was this possible? ...Who would love a monster enough to stay with me?_

Wanda, meanwhile, was regarding Talisa critically and making a couple of connections in her mind... hadn't someone else already called her and her brother 'cousin'...?

" _ **Hey Tali." She whispered. Talisa blinked and looked down.**_

" _ **Good..." She glanced at the window and winced, "...morning, Catelyn, it's morning already?"**_

" _ **Weeeell, technically it's not quite morning since the sun hasn't come up yet." Catelyn said. "It's five thirty right now."**_

 _ **Talisa sighed. "It's going to be a long day." She muttered.**_

 _ **On the bunk above Talisa, Freya stirred and blinked. "Morning?" She echoed drowsily.**_

" _ **Not yet, Freya." Talisa murmured, standing up and brushing her sister's hair away from her face. "Go back to sleep."**_

 _ **Freya muttered something illegible before dropping her head back down onto the pillow. Smiling slightly, Talisa and Catelyn both quietly left the dorm and closed the door before making their way down the sprawling hallways of Avengers Tower.**_

"Are there _no_ adult SHIELD or Avengers members alive now?" Jane asked, distressed to see all this children on the front lines. Not just any children, but – from the looks of it – her future daughter!

"Actually, there are two. You just haven't seen 'em yet. Hogan's one of them – Jade mentioned him a little ways back." Tyene answered.

The Asgardian in question started in surprise, before flushing under the sudden scrutiny of everyone in the room.

" _ **Who wants to bet Aska's still awake?" Catelyn suggested, snickering.**_

" _ **And if she's awake, Karen is probably with her." Talisa said as an answer as they stepped into the elevator.**_

 _ **After a pause, she addressed the AI system that ran the building. "FRIDAY, is Aska down on the training floor?"**_

" _ **Yes." The feminine voice responded. "She and Karen Rogers have been there for the last two hours. I recommended they go get some sleep, but they both refused."**_

" _ **And the sun rises in the east." Catelyn said dryly. Sometimes Talisa wished Jared hadn't introduced her cousin to metaphors.**_

"That kid's last name is Danvers, right?" Fury asked.

"Yeah. Son of Carol Danvers. Really cool lady, but again – you haven't met her yet."

 _ **The elevator let them out on a spacious gym. Sure enough, both Aska and Karen were already there. Karen was an inch shorter then the lightning goddess, but the two looked pretty similar.**_

 _ **Karen's blue eyes and posture always spoke of inner strength and respect. All the New Avengers looked up to her, and she was the de facto leader in most of their missions even though the royals technically outranked her. But she also had a tendency to try to carry the world on her shoulders, making her feel that failure of any kind was unacceptable.**_

Steve frowned a bit, concern etched plainly across his handsome features. "She shouldn't carry it all by herself...no war is won by one soldier alone. We all share the burden."

Sam and Rhodey both nodded in agreement. "Sometimes the responsibility gets to people, and they keep it to themselves. That's probably what she's going through, especially since it looks like she's barely old enough to drive a car legally let alone enlist." Sam noted.

 _ **Aska was the first to notice them come in. "Talisa, Catelyn." She said. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized... I didn't wake you, did I?"**_

" _ **No, we were already up. At least, Tali was. I swear, do I have to force feed you all sleeping pills?" Catelyn asked mock seriously, causing the three girls to shoot her scowls of varying intensity.**_

" _ **I forgot to take mine. I'm sorry." A young boy's voice interrupted that argument before it could start.**_

 _ **Standing by the elevator was a boy of about six. He looked like a chibi version of Thor with brown hair, though the Star Wars pyjamas detracted somewhat from the 'royal' look. Sitting on his shoulder was an adorable orange, red and white Pokemon who's horns came out into a V shape.**_

Sif turned white and stared angrily down at her hands. Jane and Thor both turned red. Up in the balcony, Loki chuckled slightly almost in spite of himself.

"Victini! It's fucking Victini! EEEEE!" Eileen squealed in delight.

"Doesn't look that strong." Drax said, befuddled by her reaction.

"Oh, you have no idea," Eileen said, grinning fiendishly. "Victini is a _legendary_ Pokemon. It's name was the bases for the Unovian pronunciation of _Victory_. That little cutie is in possession of the strongest fire type move in existence. _**V – Create**_. The base power of that move is _**180.**_ Or, in layman's terms, the equivalent of trying to intercept a _Supernova_ WITH YOUR FACE."

"WHAT?!" Fury and Odin sputtered in tandem.

"Holy shit!" Tony exclaimed.

Everyone else was just stunned silent.

" _ **Jacen!" Aska said in alarm, hurrying over to her little brother. "Why are you awake? What's wrong?"**_

 _ **Jacen hugged her leg and muttered, "I thought I saw dad."**_

 _ **For a second, Aska said nothing, but the whiteness in her face spoke volumes of how she felt about that tidbit of information. "...What do you mean?"**_

" _ **Out on the street." Jacen explained. "There was a blurry blue sheen over the road, and I saw him for a second. Then he disappeared."**_

 _ **Talisa and Catelyn exchanged a look. "Dialga!" The two girls chorused.**_

"Aaaaand that's it for now." Eileen announced.

"What's Dialga?" Peter asked. " _Another_ Pokemon? How many of these things are there?"

"There have been over seven hundred and ten different species cataloged so far across the six regions." Eileen answered vaguely. "Dialga is the Legendary Pokemon that controls time. That explains why Jacen thought he could see his dad."

 **End Chapter**

 **So, what's Dialga up to? Have I been playing Pokemon: Explorers a bit too much recently? (maybe. something's got to make this cold and cough easier to deal with.) What if the God's Eye picks up interference? Which world will the Avengers, Guardians and Asgardians be seeing next..?**

 **Read and Review please!**


End file.
